Back again after all this time
by damon elena 4eva
Summary: Elena chose stefan but what if she chose wrong what happens when damon comes back 10 years later to find a blue eyed child living with elena? DELENA ALL HUMAN FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I know I have been**_** neglecting my story unexpected love but I will get back to that but this idea came to me and I want to try it out so enjoy :) ALL HUMAN. By the way**

**ALL HUMAN FANFIC**

**10 years earlier **

_"Damon" Elena knew what she sounded like, she knew he could hear the worry and the pity in her voice. "don't, elena, I get it, it's stefan it's always gonna be stefan. Never damon because it's just impossible for him to ever get a girl to like him that isn't a SLUT!" Elena looked at him, he was obviously drunk but I could see he really believed what he was saying "Damon its not like that I care for you too" Damon scoffed "if it's not like that what's it like? Hey elena" Elena didn't know what to noticed her silence. He was smart he knew where he was not wanted " bye elena I hope you and stefan have fun riding of onto the sunset together, I would say it's been nice knowing you but it hasn't" Elena winced at his hurtful words she knew it wasn't the bourbon talking he was really mad at her. Elena panicked "Damon Wait!" but before she knew it he had left._

**Elena**

**Present time.**

"Liam its okay daddy didn't mean to hurt mummy, it was an accident" she looked into the eyes of her terrified 7 year old child although he had the mind of a 16 year old most of the time in reality he was only a child and he was scared. She hoped Liam would never have to see Stefan hit her but he was just like his father. He had beautiful blue eyes that could make your heart melt he had pale light skin and he had a smile that would make any female within a ten mile radius stop to stare. She never told Stefan but she thought he knew. She was taken away from her thoughts by the sniffing of her crying son. "he did mean to hurt you I saw him twice!" Elena looked at her son in shock, he had seen it before and had been living with this?."Liam honey what do you mean twice?" her son looked up at her his tears drying on his face. "last week when you spilt your coffee on the floor daddy slapped you and you fell and got that" he pointed to a scar on her forehead she tried to cover it up with her hair but she knew caroline and bonnie saw it even if they said nothing. She didn't know what to say he was persistent he got that from her and his father. She tried to tell damon about Liam but Stefan found her writing the letter luckily all she had written was

_Dear damon,_

_We miss you alot in mystic falls I know you don't want to talk to me but_

That's as far as I got before stefan found me that was 5 months after he had left when she was pregnant with Liam and every one thought it was stefans baby but she knew it was damons she could feel it she found out the day before damon left but she didn't want him to stay just because of the baby.

"look Liam baby go to bed and don't tell daddy you saw me getting hurt okay don't tell anyone, okay?" "yes mummy" she looked down at his shimmering blue eyes and remembered damon.

She lifted him up and put him in his race car shaped bed. "goodnight Liam" " hey mummy can I ask you something?" "yes of course you can" he gave her his biggest smile " what's your favourite song?" Elena smiled her son always asked her one random question a day at least. She thought about it then a memory came back to her "feel so close by Calvin Harris" "Why?" she wasn't sure what to say she couldn't say her and daddy danced to it, he might tell stefan. "my best friend and I danced to that song once" he smiled and shut his eyes "goodnight Liam I love you" " I love you too mummy"

She had to go to bed soon she hoped that stefan was tired she couldn't have sex with him anymore. He scared her and she didn't think she loved him anymore she wasn't sure who she loved all she knew was that she wanted to see damon.

**Damon**

**Present time**

Good old mystic falls the place where he grew up with the trio him stefan and of course elena. He had no idea why he was here. He got drunk and when he woke up he was on the bridge he wanted to turn back at first but he thought it would be funny to flirt with elena and ruffel stefans perfect feathers. So here he was the boarding house. He looked at his reflection in his car windows before walking up to the boarding house front door and giving a loud knock.

**Elena**

Knock, knock, knock. Who was that?. It was two in the after noon so stefan was at the office and Liam was in the back garden. Knock knock knock. "I'm coming ill be right their!" Elena ran to the door and opened it.

suddenly she felt the wind knocked out of her she looked up and saw the same shimmering blue eyes that occupied her every walking thought. The black leather jacket and the annoying smirk which made her smile like she would never smile again.

"did you miss me?" he asks raising his eye brows. I grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him inside. " DAMON SALVATORE Where have you been, why didn't you stay in touch?". His eyes where focused on her face he looked like he hadn't heard a word she said.

Mommy!" she turned and saw Liam running into the hall he stopped next to her when he saw damon "who's this?" he stood in front of elena and held his head high trying to look tall and superior to damon. "hey he's okay remember last night when you asked me my favourite song and I said feel so close by Calvin Harris because me and my best friend danced to it well this is my very best friend damon" Damon looked surprised when I said what my favourite song was.

Liam got a wide smile on his face and so did damon "well hi"Damon said " my names damon what's your name?" Liam smiled "I'm liam Salvatore" liam held his hand out to Damon for him to shake it. "well any friends of my mothers are friends of mine" Damon seemed like he liked liam and it made me smile, they where so alike. Should she tell damon that liam is his?

**Hey guys how are all you lovely readers out their :) look I know I have been neglecting my story unexpected love but I will get back to that as soon as i have time this idea just came to me last night and I couldn't resist I hope you liked it I will update soon **

_**Lots of love, N**_


	2. Hello brother

_**Hey guys well hears chapter two I am loving the reviews if you have any questions I answer all reviews that have questions on them well enjoy this chapter :)**_

After putting liam in the living room in front of the tv elena returned to talk to damon

"Damon what Are you doing back, and where have you been I've... Missed you" Damon gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding look before saying " really?, I thought you had run of into the sun set with stefan " she winced at his words he couldn't be more wrong. He noticed her sadness and discomfort and said "what's up?" she looked up at damon. His beautiful ocean blue eyes that you could easily get lost in, his raven black hair, and the way that he looked at her, as if he could read her soul with a simple glance. she wanted to tell him everything about stefan about Liam about her making the wrong choice all those years ago, she should tell him, she will. "Damon theirs something.." she suddenly stopped when she heard a car door slam. Stefan. "stefans home damon you have to leave I will see you later" she was pushing him toward the back door "why? I want to see my little baby brother" he pushed past her and stood a few steps from the door I stood behind him scared he would be drunk again. A few weeks ago the guys at the office spiked his drink with cocaine and when he came home he raped her, she was terrified and she cried herself to sleep.

The door opened. Stefan looked sober enough, then his eyes landed on damon. "hello brother, I would say it's a pleasure to see you but to be honest it isn't" Damon gasped in mock-horror "oh but I was so looking forward to seeing my little baby brother Stefan"

Then Liam ran in from the living room. "Hey daddy how was work" liam was smart he knew that stefan was drunk sometimes and that it scared me so like damon used to, liam tries to protect me but since he wasn't strong all he would do was try and distract stefan from me.

"not now liam go to bed" stefan said starting to sound angry but liam was stubborn. I wonder where he got that from. "but daddy today at" "NOW LIAM!" liam pushed past me and ran upstairs trying not to cry but elena could see the tears in his eyes.

elena saw damons face and she could tell damon was shocked with stefan. "well brother I just came to see you and my little sister in law but I must go, I got a job a the police station and I gotta start work tomorrow bye brother, elena"

Elena wanted to tell him not to leave but she couldn't move she didn't no what to do could she tell damon... Would he take her back?.

_**Hey guys I know it's a short chapter but I got some stuff planned I think your gonna like but if you have any suggestions tell me in the reviews. From N**_


	3. the truth

**Back again after all this time**

**Chapter 3- The truth**

Elena POV

"WHAT WAS THAT WHY WAS HE HERE" I was terrified; Stefan voice was filled with anger and spite as he talked of his sweet and kind brother. "Stefan I didn't know he was coming he just showed up unannounced" Stefan's expressions didn't change a bit even when tears rolled down my cheeks. Suddenly his fist raised and he punched me in the face his ring catching and cutting my cheek as I continued to cry. Then Stefan left after muttering "clean yourself up"

I sat up and ran up stairs to the bath room and ran to the sink splashing my face with water before looking at myself I the mirror. I looked awful I had large bags beneath my eyes my hair was out of place and messy and to top it all of I had two large cuts on my face and a bruise forming beneath my new cut. I grabbed the medical box and placed plasters above the gash. I most likely needed stiches but Stefan said I couldn't go to the hospital unless it was serious. After brushing my hair and trying to look remotely normal. I went to Liam's room as saw him curled up into a ball on his bed crying just like I did when Stefan upset me.

"Liam honey?" he looked up at me and quickly trying to hide his sadness (now that he got from Damon) "I heard him shouting" Liam said, sounding angry ( Damon again) I sat next to him on the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Liam I'm fine ok look at me I'm fine" he looked up at me his eyes still filled with tears "but you're not ok mummy he hurts you for the littlest things" god sometimes I swear he has the brain of a 25 year old "look Liam daddy's just" "NO" Liam interrupted "NO he's not my father I'm nothing like him!" I got immediately worried Stefan would hear him " shhhh Liam shhhhh its ok" I paused for a second wondering whether to tell him or not but I decided he had to know

"Liam do you want to know why your nothing like Stefan? But you have to promise never to tell anyone especially stefan" he held out his pinkie and I locked my pinkie with his to seal our promise.

"well Liam stefan isn't your real daddy…. a few years ago before you where born stefan and I started going out and then I meet stefans older brother his name was damon and at first I hated him he was mean and annoying but then as I stayed with stefan longer I got to know damon and found out that really he was sweet and kind and very protective, Liam damon is your daddy"

I tried to keep it un-detailed not wanting to tell my son about the sneaky kisses that her and damon shared behind stefans back . I looked at him looking for anger, sadness or any negative emotions but all I saw was a large adorable grin "you mean the one who was here earlier!, he was so nice and so cool!" he sounded so happy about damon it made me grin "look I will try and let you go see him tomorrow ok?" his eyes lit u at the mention of seeing damon again "yey! I cant wait…. Mommy?" I smiled at him " yes Liam?" he looked hesitant as if he wasn't sure if it was ok to ask "does Damon know he's my daddy?" I gave him a comforting smile " no , but if we see him tomorrow I will tell him then , ok?" Liam's adorable smile returned to his face " now go to sleep you have a big day tomorrow" he jumped into bed "mommy can you sing me a song?" I had always been told I had a beautiful voice but I never liked to share it much "what should I sing sweetheart?" I said as I stroked some raven locks from his forehead "your favourite" i smiled down at my special little boy " ok" I took a deep breath and started:

_**I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now**_

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now...

"Thank you mommy" i smiled at one of the two most important people in my life and realized their was nothng i wanted more than to live happily with me damon and liam but I may not get what I want if I cant get past Stefan….

**A.N: hey guys was it good? I am really excited about the next chapter, damon finds out about liam! Are you excited or do you think im and awful writer and you are wondering why you even read his chapter…. Tell me in the reviews! **

**-W**


	4. PANCAKES

**A/N: hey guys I know it been a while but I got a new chapter! Yey! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed you are the resons I write. Anyway on with the show!...**

**Chapter 4-daddy**

Elena's POV

After as I left Liam's room I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and texted Damon hoping he still had the same number. The text said:

_Hey can we meet up tomorrow around 1 I need to tell you something important – Elena X_

After I sent the text I walked to my room and slowly opened the door letting out sigh of relif when I couldn't see stefan. That's when my phone started to vibrate in my hand. I looked at it, Damon was calling me.

E: hey damon

D: hey elena why do you need to meet up?

E: look Damon I cant really tell you over the phone, can we meet up tomorrow or not?

D: yeah sure we can, where?

E: meet me at the house, okay?

D: yeah sounds great….

E:what is it damon?

D: what happened at the house yesterday?

My heart sped up, what should I say? _hey damon so stefans been abusing me since you left and oh yeah, just so you know liam is you kid oh and I'm also still in love with you _yeah that would go well

E: nothing happened damon what are you talking about?

D: Elena, I know you more than most anyone in the world, I can tell when you're lying, what happened while I was gone?

E: look Damon I will talk to you tomorrow.

And with that I hung up.

Then I stood from my bed and walked into my little angels room.

"Liam honey?" I whispered into the darkness

"mommy?" I heard a quite response

Then I tured on the bed side lamp and looked at Liam in his bed rubbing his eye's

"we are going to see daddy Damon tomorrow at 1 o'clock, ok honey"

His tired face lit up. "we're going to see daddy!?" I beamed at my little boy "yes sweet heart we wil go see daddy tomorrow at the park"

"OH thank you mommy!" then he quickly jumped up and wrapped his little arms around my neck.

"just remember not to tell Stefan ok" I whispered into his hair

"Yes mummy I won't tell I promise"

"Ok go back to sleep honey" then I rested his head back down on his pillow and layed next to him and fell asleep with my little angel in my arms

**The next day**

I woke up to the sound of a sweet voice saying "mommy wake up, hurry" opened my eyes and saw Liam stood above me shaking my shoulder "mommy we need to go to the park soon its half 11" I got out of my son's race car bed.

"come on lets go make breakfast" I said holding my hand out to my little boy and he took my hand and we walked down the stairs of my family home, the place I used to feel safe until Stefan ruined it but it was today that I felt safe again, I was with Liam Stefan was still at work and I was going to see Damon things felt better.

"do you want pancakes or waffles?" I said and I watched my son yell "PANCAKES!" with a large grin spreading from ear to ear.

I laughed at Liam and said "pancakes it is!"

That's when I heard 3 strong knocks on the door

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked over to the door and opened it to show the handsome Damon Salvatore leaning against my door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Elena" I smiled at him probably looking like Liam did when I offered him pancakes

"come in" I said stepping aside so he could walk past me. I shut the door behind him and ran to the kitchen yelling "Liam Damon is here!"

Then I heard little footsteps approaching us "Damon do you want to make pancakes with us?" Liam said with hope in his voice.

"Sure little buddy" Damon said following Liam into the kitchen. Both of them with identical grins on their faces

I followed them into the kitchen and saw Damon showing Liam how to properly mix the ingredients.

"your part Italian Liam did you know that?" Damon said looking at Liam.

"No, why am I part Italian?" Liam said looking at Damon with adorable curiosity in his eyes

"Me and Stefan grew up in Italy when we were young and we moved to America when I was about your age"

"Really! Does that mean you can speak Italian?"

Damon smirked at the chance to show of to his little adoring fan "Certo che può"

Liam's eyes went wide "WOW what did you say!?"

Damon smiled "I said 'I sure can' in Italian"

I stood there looking at my boys. Talk about Italy and pancakes they were so alike

"Mommy do you want some pancakes?" Liam said I looked at them and saw Liam holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and with the other holding tightly onto Damon's left hand.

"I would love some sweetheart!, and after we can tell Damon the news, ok"

Liam grinned at me his blue eye's sparkling with delight. "ok mommy!"

Damon gave me a puzzled look "what news?" I placed one finger over my lips looking at Liam reminding him not to tell Damon. Damon noticed this.

"awwww come on guys, you have me all excited now!" me and Liam snickered at Damon's pouting face.

"I'll tell you after you finish your pancakes" I said to him

That's when he picked up his whole pancake, put it all his mouth at once and swallowed

I rolled my eyes "god Damon you're so impatient"

He smirked "yes I am, now what's the news?"

I stood up and said "follow me" and me and Damon walked into the living room and I sat down and Damon stood looking at me.

It was silent for a few seconds before Damon said "well?"

I took a deep breath "Damon remembers what we did right before you left a few years ago?"

Damon looked at me with a puzzled look "what do you mean?"

I sighed, was he really gonna make me say this? "Remember we had sex right before you left" I blurted out

Damon smirked at me "oh I remember"

I sighed "well one month later I found out I was pregnant and when he was born he had blue eyes and black hair"

Damon looked puzzled for a second but you could practically hear the click go of in his head as he put two and two together

"Elena, what are you saying?"

"Liam is yours Damon"

**A/N: hey guys what did you think? **

**I would like to know what you think Damon's reaction should be to Liam being his**

**Will he hug elena and grin like crazy?**

**Or will he just stare blankly in shock? **

Or do you have another Idea?


End file.
